


There was John.

by Zero_Substanc3



Series: Spinearl Human AU [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero_Substanc3/pseuds/Zero_Substanc3
Summary: Pink pearl tells spinel about her past relationships.
Relationships: Pink Diamond's Pearl/Spinel (Steven Universe)
Series: Spinearl Human AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620982
Kudos: 6





	There was John.

"Morning," Pink Pearl said.

Spinel looked at the clock. "Its lunch time," she said.

"Want me to make you lunch?" Pink Pearl said.

"I can make you lunch," Spinel said.

"Okay," pink pearl said.

"Any past relationships?" Spinel asked.

"Well," pink pearl said.

Pink pearl started to tell Spinel about a guy.

<flash back>

Pink pearl looked at the play sign up sheets. She signed up for it, knowing she wouldn't make it.

At the audition, she had to sing. She did just that.

She went to class.

"Alright students," the man over the intercom said.

"I want Pink pearl to come to the auditorium," the man said.

Pink pearl walked back.

"Congratulations!" A teacher yelled.

Pink pearl looked at the teacher. She smiled slightly. 

Soon enough she was doing the play. She spotted a guy in the 5th row of the audience.

After the show, he came back stage. 

Soon enough they were dating.

Pink pearl ended up breaking up with him after a while. She loved him but she wanted to do go on with her play.

<end of flashback>

Spinel slowly took a bite from her quesadilla.

Pink pearl chuckled. "He tried to get me to marry him," she said.

"Ugh, guys," Spinel said.

"I know right," Pink pearl said.

"I had a crush on you before this relationship ship," Spinel blurted.

Pink pearl smiled. "Me too," she said.

Spinel smiled back.

White walked past saying, "love birds." 

"Dont mind her," spinel said.

"I won't," Pink Pearl.

"Anyone else?" Spinel asked.

"There was also alex," Pink Pearl said. "He was gay." 

"Heh," spinel said.

"you got any?" Pink pearl said.

"Nope," Spinel said.

"Alright," Pink Pearl said.


End file.
